


Dress to Love

by hanee



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Besties to lovers, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), F/F, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Kohaku is a matchmaker, Prom nights, TKS, TheKingdomofShipping, besties, f/f - Freeform, so is Ukyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanee/pseuds/hanee
Summary: Minami and Nikki are like a spoon and a fork. One thing Minami wants is to have her older childhood friend to hook up with a guy and date to live an adult life. But they're too close to not realize that it's not far to find a soulmate.
Relationships: Hanada Nikki/Hokutouzai Minami
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Dress to Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was actually a fic I wrote back then in my Infinite fandom (under the pen name gyutyphoon), where I made a gender-bend woogyu to fit the trope, and I decided to republish it with new characters from Dr.Stone so I can get in the mood to continue and finish it! Nikki/Minami is probably the rarest pair you'll ever see, but the dcst shippings are so diverse we can pull out the most unexpected ones and it would still work lol. Enjoy!

I don't know how to begin to live in Tokyo. I'm so nervous and I have nothing to prepare. I lived in Kanazawa and was happy with all my friends there until I graduated and got my degree. But now since I went to Tokyo to get my bachelor, I'm gonna have a whole new life. A bunch of new friends. Very different from what I had before. I'm kinda worried about my lifestyle that probably is vile compared to people in Tokyo. But my mom assures me.

"Darling, you're gonna be alright. Just like me, your father, and your little brother here. We're all going to do just fine." She says, with a warm smile trying to calm me down. I want to sob but my mom always tells me that strong girls don't cry just because of parting. I nod to her, and she gives me a pat to my crown. "Is there anything left here? Do you bring your phone?" She asks to make sure. I check my bag once again, confirming my phone is inside. I grin sheepishly and finally go to the car. My father waits inside.

"She said she'll meet you at the station!" My mom yells.

"Uh what?" I stare, looking as confused as my father. My mom just giggles and she repeats her words. "Nikki-nii wants you to meet her at the station, Minami. She wants to take you a walk to your college first."

"What for? We still can look around tomorrow, right? The college starts next week!" I sulk because I want to see my room in the flat as soon as possible. But no one can insist that sis’ wishes. She's kind and often helps my family a lot, so my mom never rejects what she wants. I sometimes scold my mom because she seems to look so powerless in front of Nikki.

Talking about Nikki, she's two years older than me. She was my neighbor, we played together since I was 8 years old. Well, our houses aren't that close to each other, but the friends beside my house are all boys and I feel more comfortable when playing with Nikki instead. Then we went to the same junior and senior high school. We became closer, we even both like to buy the same ice creams after school. When she graduated, she immediately went to Tokyo first to continue her study, and she's now taking her bachelor degree too in engineering. Damn I was jealous back then, she's the only girl in our neighborhood that takes engineering! But since I was accepted in journalism, I didn't regret anything. I bet she wants me to make me interview her or something hilarious now. She's such a bully but I can't believe how I miss her and I really want to meet the tall girl I admire for forever.

"Bye mom!" with my last wave, I go for a new adventure.

***

"Is she really here?" we just arrive but I always thought Nikki is really a disciplined person that always comes in time or before that. She said the appointment is at 9 am but I and my father haven't seen her at all. The station is a bit crowded than usual, my father says (because he once worked in Tokyo and already got used to the atmosphere), and maybe that makes her unrecognizable. But I always know her trademark features! Her big eyes and straight, pointy nose? Her long face and sharp jaw? Her oversized shirt and hoodies that she always wore to the high school back then just to cover her big boobs? I know it all. Once I see her I'm definitely gonna know it's my best friend, best sister.

I take my phone from my backpack while searching for a seat to wait for her with my father. I'm kinda bored so I look throughout my camera roll. My phone is kinda new, but I already backed up some of the memorable and cute photos I had, especially with Nikki. Nikki likes to twirl her fingers in my hair every time we take a picture. While I often fake a kiss on her cheek in our selcas (sometimes I peck her for real). She nags but she doesn't complain more after that though. We sometimes exchange calls between each other, but since Nikki is kinda lame, she doesn't want to have calls that often. She admits that she rarely calls her parents even.

"Mr. Hokutozai!" a voice from behind. I immediately looked back with my happiest face because that person is no other than my best friend and sister. I've missed her. I've missed her for too long. I didn't even glance at what is she wearing that day and I run to her, hugging her tightly. I feel her shoulders moving up and down as she chuckles and reciprocates my hug. "Minami-chaan~ you miss me that much?" Nikki kisses my temple short and scrunches her nose as we part. Nikki sees me with her bright, small eyes, and today she ties her blonde hair into a messy bun. Her hair is almost as long as mine, it’s too wavy to tie it into a bun but somehow she can make that work. How cute.. She wears an oversized broken-white shirt with her sleeves rolled up until her elbow, matching with ripped black jeans that catch my attention because the jeans hug her thighs so perfectly. She doesn't bring any bags and that makes her looks so chic. I keep staring at her outfit, she's sometimes my role model for lazy and casual fashion ootd(s). My father greets her as he walks closer to us.

"Ah, Nikki-san.. You look taller! You grew up really well since you moved to Tokyo. How's your college doing?" my father looks so surprised to meet her again. She nods and gives a slight bow.

"I've been good, Mr. Hokutozai. But knowing Minami-chan's gonna continue her bachelor degree in the same university with me, I'm more than excited than before." her hand hugs my shoulder and I send her a cheeky smile. "I really miss her." we look to each other and my father's just shaking his head seeing how happy we are. With some chit-chats more, my father takes his leave and he's going back to Kanagawa. My father has an appointment tonight and he really can’t join us to the flat and rest for a while. But it’s okay, my father said. His smile beams as he slides up the car’s window. We wave the last goodbye, and Nikki's smile widens as she stares to me again.

"So, puppy, wanna eat fancy steaks?!" Nikki wiggles her eyebrows.

"I thought we're going to see my college?"

"It's just an excuse. Why would I bring you to college if we're both starting next week, silly." She laughs and I squint my eyes. She still has her chic yet caring image. She still knows my nicknames when we're young. She memorizes that I love steaks. Since we're neighbors, we always have sleepovers at each other's houses. I know all her secrets. She knows mine. Some senior guys even asked me what she likes for valentines day. I'm the prodigy of this popular girl when we're in junior high. _God_ , I miss her. "We're gonna eat, then buy groceries, and after that we're going to my flat together and you can rest there and you're gonna be stuck with me forever." Yes, guys. I'm living with her!!!! We no longer need sleepovers!

"Okayy! Take me to this mini-journey, nii-san!" I yell, and she smiles so brightly as she initiates us to walk together to a restaurant.

***

"This is my room, and that is yours." Nikki points out the white door beside the living room and then the black door just across her bedroom."I've unpacked your belongings so now you just have to arrange them whatever you like. If you need help I'm in the kitchen. I have to put these groceries." Nikki disappears with the paper bag she brought before and leaves me to tidy my own bedroom.

My room isn't that big but not that small as well. As I said before that the door is turqoise, which is actually Nikki's favorite (I don't know why she picked the other room instead), and when I open the door I immediately greeted by the sight of my single bed, which has been tidied by Nikki, and it's aqua blue. I really like it. Beside the bed there's a desk with a cute shelf beneath it for my thick books- I find it really handy and suits the simple image of Nikki's flat. I throw my bag to the pillow as I look around. Nikki is an amateur painter, too. She likes to draw or do hand-lettering on a canvas, and one of the proofs is these two hanging canvases in my room. One on the right side, there's her handwriting of motivational quotes, and one other is right in front of the bed. The drawing shows a sunset with two small people watching it. Maybe they're strangers. Maybe they're her parents. Or maybe, it's me and her. I chuckle, imagining if Nikki really thought about me when she drew that.

Since Nikki's (ours) flat is not that expensive, there's only one toilet outside. The toilet is pretty tidy and clean, I'm surprised knowing that Nikki is more diligent when she lives by herself. But we have our own closet. And the closet is so big! I pull the handle, opening it wide, and what I see makes me flutter. Nikki already placed my clothes inside it. She hanged the shirts, blouses, blazers, and dresses.., the t-shirts, jeans, and shorts are folded neatly underneath the hanging garments. I grimace when I pull the racks inside, revealing my folded undergarments too. Then I realize this means Nikki had also seen my underwears, even my-oooh _fuck_!

"Nikki-nii!"

"Yes?" She yells from the other side of the flat.

I run to the living room, panting and I blush, really red. I even have to hold my grip on the sofa next to me. Nikki peeks from the refrigerator and she puts that confused expression. "S-So you've seen my-"

"Your what?" She raises an eyebrow, looking confused.

My lips are kinda trembling because I'm so embarrassed!! I just point out to my room and mumble, "My closet.." and hope she understands whatever I mean.

"Ooohhh..." She smiles, "Fancy bras? Lace panties? Of course, I admit that you really have a good taste picking lingeries." She giggles, and continues whatever she's doing. I run to her and fake a kick to her ass. She laughs loudly as she keeps bending backward to dodge my swinging leg. "Nii!!"

She may know my secrets but not the lingeries!! I hate it!

"Don't worry... I'm keeping it for us only." She picks up the milk from the paper bag, not even glancing at my side when talking before putting those in the refrigerator. "What's up with you buying lingerie anyway? Do you expect your crush to drive by after a party?"

This time I smack her thick ass for real like I usually did when we're young. "I bet you have those too! You definitely ever date someone in your college and made out with him. You can't hide it from me!" I kinda sulk. Nikki stays still. We become silent for some seconds until She finally turns her back at me, all with that widened eyes and, she blushes. _She blushes!!!!_

"Minami!"

"Oh my God you have, haven't you!!!!" I'm faking a surprised expression and squeaking but I really can't contain my laugh between the gasps. Nikki hits my forearm in return.

"Stop smacking my butt!! I don't have ass because of you." this time it's Nikki who's sulking, she still has that red tint on her cheeks and that's really cute. Nikki may look so mature in every way, but she's so sensitive. When I make her blush, it feels like the table's turned. She's the true _tsundere._ "And I- I've never dated to any men in my college." She continues, pushing the corned beef cans to the back of the fridge.

"What?" I furrowed, looking mad. "Not even a glance to anyone?" I crouch beside her, looking at her (still) embarrassed face. "Engineering has like- 75% of guys and no one ever hit on you?" I help her to put the strawberry jams. Nikki may looks intimidating to some people because of her slim yet muscly built, and she looks like she can punch a guy to K.O. (I mean, she really can). But she’s very shy! And cute!

"Some guys tried to confess but-"

"You rejected it all. _Good_ , nii. You'll die a virgin." I dead-panned. She coughs to blend out the awkwardness. We stay silent for a moment until she breaths out a sigh.

"I just haven't found my type yet." Nikki shifts her seat on the floor, cross-legged, throwing the statement to me. "Maybe I have but..."

"What? Tell me."

"Uh.. He's taken." Nikki scratches her nape. "He tried to take me to a graduate’s dinner party with him once. He was invited because his sister was the part of the students that graduated, and he can bring a plus one. I accepted. He's handsome, tall, caring, and quite popular.. I kinda like him, he liked me too... but we weren't contacting each other for weeks after that. I've made all plans to confess but I took too long."

Nikki and I have a different type when it comes to crushes and confessions. Back when I haven't graduated yet in Kanagawa, I confessed around three times to the guy I liked. He accepted my last confession, but dumped me a month after. My friends said I'm the brave one and I should be the man instead of that coward. And I didn't mind it, I realized maybe I forced him into a relationship with me. But Nikki, she's kinda fragile. She always thinks a hundred times even before she admits that she likes a person. And a hundred times more before she decides to confess first instead of waiting for his attention. But that plan failed, once, and she cried in front of me in her room, and soothing her took a long time. 

I understand that it's hard for her to find a guy, not because the guys aren't attracted to her. But it's kinda the opposite. Nikki is brave and strong, no one deserves that. No one deserves Nikki's kindness too. She's also too pure and sweet.

"Nikki-nii. Since I'm here with you now, you can always ask for my help. We're both gonna get laid with handsome guys."

She knocks my head and embarrassingly shouts, "Minami!"

***

We're both at the living room, watching random box office movies on TV while eating a take out for dinner. It's a common one, just boneless fried chickens with honey sauce, and ordered an extra cheese in a small cup. We both don't want to eat rice since it's already too late to eat carbohydrates. LoL yeah, call me picky but I'm the type of person that easily gets fat even if I just drink water. Nikki,on the other hand, can eat three bowls of rice and her tummy and cheeks don't look chubbier for the next days. I'm so jealous, but how angelic Nikki is, she accompanies me doing my diet and I'm really glad she's willing to do so.

"Nii. What do you recommend to me the most here?" I bite and munch my third fried chicken, dipping the soon fourth one to the melted cheese. Nikki is sitting on the sofa, cross-legged, and drinks her cola empty.

"Hmm.." Nikki's eyeballs look up, figuring out the fancy things in Tokyo that she can tell me. "I like the factory outlets. Tokyo has so many stores for various types of clothing. Casual, chic, formal.. I've brought so many clothes from Kanagawa but when I got here it seems like my old clothes suddenly look bad compared to the ones I bought in a mall close by."

"Oh cool! So you're telling me.. they have nice dresses too?" I haven't finished the chicken in my mouth but I already ask plenty of things.

"What? You want to get a dress? Don't you have that one broken-white skater dress in your closet?"

"For parties, nii! You know, college life must’ve so many formal events and parties, right? I want to get a new look every time I go to an event." I wiggle my eyebrows and she just laughs. “Or maybe I can hunt my wedding dress from now on!”

"Find a guy first then you can find your wedding dress, dummy." Nikki gets up from the sofa and joins me to sit on the floor. She ruffles my brown hair messily and beams. "For real, my Minami is already an adult.. I don't want any random guy hits you up without my consent." She pinches my cheek and we laugh together.

"You have to tell me first too from now on. Promise?" I raise my pinky to hook it with hers. Nikki pulls our hooked fingers to her heart and she also brings me into her hug. We continue to watch the movie while she's caressing my hair slowly. This really feels like the good old days when we were sleeping over each other's home.

***

  
My first three months in my new college is going well, I guess. I met so many people from the whole regions of Japan, I also met several overseas students and professors. I blend very well with all of my new friends. But the hardest part to do in college isn't the study. It's to meet Nikki in the campus' area. Sometimes when I feel alone, or when my classmates are going to somewhere else, I sat in the public's canteen that sells our favorite ice cream and hope for her to come along and eat lunch together. Sometimes she comes, but sometimes she's busy.

What makes me so surprised is how quiet and shy Nikki is at the campus. She never talks much when we're surrounded by my friends, or her friends, or strangers and lecturers. She’s just vibing there, listening to Lillian Weinberg’s songs with headphones while being so quiet. I sometimes provoke her to nag at me in front of her friends so she looks more energetic. Like right now.

"Nikki-nii!" I run to her, not caring she's currently chatting with her friends about their project. She's wearing a stylish hickory brown beret today, with a sweater and grey culIote. That one package of clothing fits her, actually every outfit fits her because she's tall. I grip both of her shoulders, hard, from the back, peeking to her side from her silk hair which she has it double-braided today. I can smell her shampoo a bit, and it's the same shampoo that I recommended in one of my sleepovers a long time ago. She was startled, and she immediately goes stiff. She turns to me after I walked back. _She's blushing again!_ "Minami? W-why are you here?" her face is so cute I swear to God. 

"Class finished early so I went here, nii." I smile bright, showing my canines that is very visible (my mom said I look like a vampire with these and I'm really happy with it).

The girls in front of her are giggling, "Is that your sister, Nikki?" one of them asks, and I bow a bit to them.

"You can say so." Nikki places her palm to the side of her neck, rubbing it slowly because she seems still embarrassed. "She's my childhood friend, Minami." She introduces me to her friends.

One of them has light blonde hair that makes her looks so elegant and the way she dressed also fascinates me. She wears a maroon jumper and flare cut pants. She tells me to call her as Yuzuriha. I've seen and known the girl beside Yuzuriha though, because Nikki often brings her to get lunch together with me. Her name is Kohaku; she's really witty and funny, and she has the best fashion sense between us three (okay, now is four). Today she wears a light blue shirt with dark checkered vest, her hair is tied on top, and her clothes are coupled with ripped, skinny jeans and boots. I wink at her because I admit she nails another casual outfit, and she winks back at me. I and Kohaku are getting closer because of Nikki. She once came to our flat together, and she's really excited when she knew that Nikki lives alone no longer. What she said to me was:

"Minami, Nikki is such a stubborn and childish girl. You know that, right? But she's weak against you. We gotta use this chance to make her brave enough to date someone. You provoke her to find a crush." and I totally agreed with that. Nikki really needs some pushes combined from me and from her friends.

Nikki invites Yuzuriha and Kohaku to go to the cafe with us. Since the dawn today is really pretty, we don't mind spending our evening outside (usually Nikki just goes home and lands directly on her bed). The cafe is near to the main road between the campus and the station, and it's quite crowded so we get inside quickly and book a table.

"My seat is here!" I shouted beside Nikki and she's glaring to me. I know she must be embarrassed having me around her friends like a mom bringing her toddler into a meeting, but let me tell you, Nikki must've been really happy that I can be with her every single time.

Believe me, she really likes it. She's just denying it like a _tsundere_.

"You two are cute." Yuzuriha beams a smile while looking at me and Nikki. "Minami, how was Nikki like when you both are little?" I laugh a bit hearing that, and Nikki's staring at me with that 'watch out you' eyes and I giggle more.

"She was really kind and sweet, until now of course. When I was a little, I didn't like to play with boys. But I like to do boys' things! Like playing soccer on the backyard, or playing games.. Then I met her on an event in the neighborhood. I found that what she likes are very similar to mine. Then we became friends." I begin with how we met back then, Yuzuriha and Kohaku watch me in enthusiasm while drinking their cold tea.

"Nikki likes soccer? _Damn_.. She's really feminine to our eyes." Kohaku raises her eyebrows to tease Nikki. She pouts cutely. I can't help but pinch her chubby cheek. She retracts.

"Stop disturbing me Minami. I'm drinking." ooowh someone's offended!

"This! Nii-san nags to me, a lot! But she cares so much about me. She initiates hugs when I'm sad. Nii-san supports me whatever it takes. I fell, she helped. I cried, she assures me. And I'm afraid of thunders, so when we have sleepovers in heavy rain, she always spoons me from the back and soothes me to sleep. She's warm. I love my sis, she's my very best friend." I put my arm around her shoulder, hugging Nikki from the side. Nikki chuckled even when the straw is still in her mouth.

"She's a brat." Nikki scoffs. Yuzuriha and Kohaku snort out a laugh immediately.

I squint my eyes, "What a betrayal." I shake my head looking at her.

***

We don't realize we already spent around three hours in that cafe. It's 7 pm already, Yuzuriha excuses herself to go home first while I buy some bread for tomorrow's breakfast. As I wait for the cashier to collect my change, and I look around. Kohaku is still there, she ordered a cup of coffee after the ice tea before; I see Nikki follows Yuzuriha outside, playing with her phone while walking. I keep staring because I'm kinda curious about what are they talking that makes them walk slowly to outside, even spend a bit more at the front door of the cafe.

Nikki laughs sheepishly and she becomes shy as Yuzuriha mentions something while patting Nikki's right shoulder. She's like giving Nikki courage or to be strong. Nikki shakes her head lightly but her face is still red, the yellow lamp at the front door lights up her cheeks and they look so warm and red as a tomato, probably almost evaporates. _What are they talking about? They're like lovebirds... Yuzuriha.. Yuzuriha likes Nikki?_

Why does Nikki never tell me about the feeling she has? Or at least.. tell me about Yuzuriha even? I never knew Yuzuriha before we met this afternoon! Why does she hide this from me? Does Nikki like Yuzuriha or is it the opposite? I begin to get my fingers itching at the sight of them hugging lightly after their little conversation. Yuzuriha even presses both of her palms to Nikki's warm cheeks after they parted. She shakes Nikki's head lightly, and Nikki, an ass she is, just follows whatever Yuzuriha does. Why is there a feeling in me that wants to stop that? I clench my fist beside my coat and my eyes feel burning when Nikki holds her forearm before Yuzuriha lets her hands go off Nikki's face.

When Yuzuriha _finally_ off to go home and left Nikki alone, I pay attention to how Nikki behaves like. I really want to investigate this myself. If Nikki really likes Yuzuriha, then she just tells me two lies; 1) That she likes woman and 2) Yuzuriha is probably her type when it comes to her gay self. Nikki turns around to my side and gets into the cafe again and I watch her lips, waiting for her to mumble something. Her thick lips that she often uses to nag at me and to pout when she sulks. That lips are very soft because she often wears lip gloss, and they look so... tempting? When will someone can claim those lips of hers?

_Wh_ _y_ _the fuck am I thinking_ _about that_ _?!_

I catch her saying something really short. Like a name.. Yo. Yongu? Hyoha? Hyoga?

_That's a male's name I guess?_

When we walk back together to drop Kohaku at the station, we're all already sleepy and tired. Nikki is calling her mother beside me, and I keep exchanging looks with Kohaku throughout our walk. When we finally stop to wait for the next train to arrive, I whisper, "Kohaku, do you have any guy named Hyoga in your faculty?"

Kohaku glares at me with widened eyes, "Why do you know about him?!" she whispered back too fast that I have to think first before understanding what she meant. I hold her hand so we can step back a bit from Nikki's reach. Nikki, fortunately, doesn't seem to care about us. She's focusing on her call.

"So.. I saw Nikki-nii mumbled his name after she talked with Yuzuriha-san outside the cafe. Does she.. does she likes this Hyoga person?"

Kohaku leans her head back, looking up, stretching her neck and lets out a sigh. A loud exhale while puffing out her cheeks, to be exact. Kohaku rests both of her hands on her waist, looking slightly confused and tries to think of something. "Minami, he's the vice-chief of the HRD in one of the organizations that engineering has. He's tall, a bit intimidating and scary, but indeed definitely handsome. So fucking handsome I almost had a crush on him. He once invited Nikki to join the organization and Nikki rejected. Looks like the invitation affects her." It's like she doesn't believe what she learned just now. About me knowing Hyoga through Nikki mumbling his name shyly? That's a way to be surprised since we're both working hard on Nikki's love life right now. And effortlessly, we find a guy that Nikki possibly likes.

"Our quest is halfway done, then."

_Thank God it's not Yuzuriha because the only girl she can be too close with is only m-_

"Guys!" Nikki calls us with her curious face, her phone is already in her pocket. "What are you doing? The train will arrive in a minute." she continues, and I smile towards her.

Our ride home feels short, because not after 5 minutes we’re already at Kohaku’s station. She bids her goodbye with waving her hands. When the train’s door is closing, I still take a peek at her sight that kinda slouches because of tiredness. I smile when I notice that Kohaku actually winks one last time before she turns back. It feels like she’s indirectly signing me to ‘ _go make Nikki brave to talk to Hyoga! I’ll help_ ’ and I grin despite there’s a risk of Nikki being curious next to me.

“You two are getting closer that I thought you would be.” Nikki comments, she’s leaning back and rests her back of her head on the train’s chair. Since there’s almost no one beside us in the train, I snuggle myself into her embrace. “Kohaku-san is really kind and funny. Not like you who just likes to nag.” I tease her.

“You think you’ll make me laugh with that mocking? Huh?” Nikki leans her head above mine and if our station isn’t close by, we would probably go to sleep right way. I close my eyes but I won’t let myself fall into my dreams. I don’t have to answer what Nikki asked to me, we already know our own jokes.

“Don’t sleep here.” Nikki says, her cheek is still warm on top of my head. I nod lightly and she giggles from my hair tickling. Much to my surprise, she drops a kiss on my crown. A really soft one, and longer than the pecks she often gave. I feel like I really have something that makes me love her a whole lot. She’s more than just my friend. She’s my lovely older sister that is irreplaceable.

***

  
It’s 2 pm on Saturday when Kohaku calls me surprisingly. I’m currently cutting my nails while waiting for Nikki to finish her shower. My phone’s buzzing non-stop as Kohaku fails to call me once and redials me again.

“Yes Kohaku-san?” I put my phone on speaker because I’m still working with my nails.

_“Is Nikki there?”_

“No, she’s taking a shower.” I answer her lazily.

_“Good. Don’t put the phone on speaker ‘cause I have something for Nikki.”_ Does Kohaku have sixth sense because now I’m having goosebumps after her order. Not caring much, I put my phone between my ear and my shoulder because both of my hands are still dirty.

“What is it?”

Kohaku introduces me to Ukyo, who turns out to be her AND Hyoga’s friend. He’s only a year old than me, unlike Kohaku and Nikki. Ukyo tells me from the phone that he’s gonna host this year’s faculty’s prom which will be held two weeks from now.

_Wait. A prom?_

Our university has a prom night?! Seriously? I thought prom night only exists in American or European schools because I only know it from watching western sitcoms or romantic teenager’s dramas. I’m actually fascinated with this, maybe this university is one out of hundreds other in Japan that has this party.

“All the students can bring a plus one to this year’s prom. So Nikki-nuna definitely will take you, Minami. And if you want her to talk with Hyoga, maybe I can help.”

“Ahh..” my mouth gapes, “Okay, I’m in!” I nod even they can’t see me, I just agree too quickly because I’m excited. “It’s just too sudden for me. In two weeks, right? Oh damn, I have to make her appear as her best self.” I chuckle, and my brain is already filled with thoughts of what dress she will wear, what shade of foundation she will have and even about which lipstick suits that beautiful lips of hers. “How to approach Hyoga-san, then?”

“Easy, we have plenty of time. We’ll talk about it later, okay? Your job right now to make Nikki dress her as the center of attention, especially Hyoga’s.” Kohaku convinces me.

“Roger that! Thank you so much Kohaku-san, Ukyo-san. Bye!” I hang up the call first, then I head to my desk and open my laptop. I’m going to be in such an adventure of browsing dress and make up catalogues today. For now I can look around online shopping’s sites but maybe one day I get to drag Nikki to the mall to buy a beautiful dress.

If Nikki sees me right now, she’s probably weirded because I literally can’t close my jaw over the sight of elegant dresses. I feel like drooling. I begin searching something that will fit Nikki, both from the size and its vibe. Nikki is such a shy woman, but her appearance is looking luxurious, elegant, but strong and fierce. So I should get Nikki a red dress. A crimson one. Or maybe another red. I don’t know! I should maintain my composure because if I couldn’t I would squeal already imagining Nikki wearing such an alluring attire.

I selected some dresses down to three options. All of them are red, obviously, but they’re still have different shades from ferrari, crimson, and maroon. The first one I picked is a ferrari red pencil, strapless dress, but it has a high-slit cut from the right upper thigh. I kinda drooled the first time I clicked the dress display picture, imagining Nikki who never get her thigh exposed in public, wears this sexy dress. I mean, I often saw her wearing such a small towel after taking a bath and her thighs are incredibly white and pale. She’ll fit this dress a lot.

The second one is a maroon, knee-length lace dress. The sleeves are probably ten centimeters long, until the upper arm, and it looks pretty graceful. The sexy point is that the dress is sewn up on the nape spot and at the lower back, and it exposes the whole scapula and upper back’s skin. This is so sexy. I’m not suitable with this dress because I think short girls isn’t fit to this kind of dress, but Nikki, being the tall and slim girl she is, will definitely nails.. and probably can make Hyoga falls in love.

The last one is also a knee-length dress, and it’s a crimson red silk one. It has a wide V-neck, or more like a very wide surplice neckline I guess. It shows a bit of cleavage and that’s really sexy, in elegant way. And the fabric looks very sleek and smooth that it’ll flare and swirl gracefully when she’s turning around with the dress. I feel like, Nikki will fit this dress the most. With her hair gracefully loosen until her upper back, or maybe tied to the side, and wearing equally red high heels.. Oh that is such a beautiful sight. I imagine if Hyoga or even some random guy tries to touch or to trace her waistline as she wears this. My cheeks are burning, without realizing I’m tracing my own neck, picturing myself the one who sends Nikki the tingles and shivers. My hand goes up to my lower rib and, why do I even continue.. I grab my own breast and squeeze it lightly, it feels so good that I whine-

_Why do I do this? Am I.. hell no._

“Minami?!” Nikki knocks on my door, telling me she’s finished showering. I don’t answer because I fluster for almost being caught, but then she opens the door and peeks inside.

_Oh shit it’s that small towel again!_

She grips the towel on her chest, trying to cover as much skin as possible, but I still can see her boobs. Those tits are so big I swear to God, they’re almost impossible to hide. Good to know that Nikki only tells me that we’re gonna have a take-out for lunch and I just nod in response.

I think carefully before taking a step. Kohaku moves really fast when it comes to planning, especially since we will get a golden chance for Nikki to get closer with Hyoga. Okay, I can do this. _We_ can do this. Find Nikki a soulmate, make her date someone. For now, the plan’s going well. Now what I gotta do is to find the similar dresses as these (so I can see the product on the spot before buying) or just immediately buy from online stores.

I hope Nikki will like this.

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter ends! From what I've rechecked their personalities fit the trope, do you think so? Or does it look like out of character? Feel free to tell me what do you think, kudos and comments are very appreciated! Thank you so much for reading and I hope I can finish the next chapter quickly~


End file.
